


A Friendly Death

by wolfriver777



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Accidental Killing, Angst, Friendly Fire, Gen, Kinda?, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Major character death - Freeform, Peer Pressure, after 4 years youd think id know how to tag ive just gotten worse, as in... a friend injuring another person... or in thise case hmmm..., hmmm, hurt no comfort at the end implied? i guess, it ends on an awkward note, monsters get pushed into said fire, other boys mentioned in passing, the forest is on fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22401289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfriver777/pseuds/wolfriver777
Summary: Pressure in the most tense moments can cause everything to go wrong.
Relationships: Time & Wind (Linked Universe)
Kudos: 27





	A Friendly Death

**Author's Note:**

> For a bit more explanation about the "friendly fire" please read the authors note at the end before proceeding to read the fic especially if you're unsure. It will include a spoiler?
> 
> This was originally done on the LU's sever extreme live write. This is a slightly edited version with a little more in it. It was also inspired by a "Bad Things Happen" bingo, filling out the friendly fire space.

The group had been traveling in the wilderness of Wild's lands for the past three sundowns. The travel into Faron woods was one that remained mostly peaceful and on foot. There was no worry as they followed the path to the Highland stable as their stopping point for a day or two. Of course upon their journey from Lurelin Village they ran into monsters. Poor early coordination lead the group to be far spread out from each other fighting the monsters in Faron woods.

The night fell over the group as they dashed about frantically split apart from each other. Swords clashed with flesh like enemies as did skeletal ones. Fire spread around them from a miss fired fire arrow from early in the fight. The group found themselves fighting against the fire and the monsters that raced around them paying no mind about the fire. 

Wind found himself dancing alongside a bokoblin of Wild's variety. Its leathery skin in the dark lead Wind to be unable to classify what colour it was. He was fighting as if he was blind. His sword bashed against the bokoblins shield as Wind missed the opportunity to strike at the right time. The force from the shield's contact with Wind's sword left the boy stumbling back.

A grunt of what sounded like disapproval reached Wind's ears as he fell to the ground narrowly missing a spark of another fire beside him. A large sword swung over Wind's head hitting the bokoblin. It was killed in an instant. 

A hand reached out to Wind, it was Time. The man gazed down at Wind with an expecting look. Wind grabbed Time's hand, it was rough and warm from wielding the blade of his choice. Wind was pulled up in an instant. "Stick with me. The fire is spreading, Warriors and Sky have headed west to attempt to start putting out this fire. We need to get out of this area." instructed Time.

Wind gave a firm nod and began to follow Time out of the way as he cleared the path of most of the enemies leaving Wind to follow behind. They stayed mostly risen above the path as the fire around them closed in on them. leaving a narrow stretch of pathway as the fire burned around them. 

Wind was keeping an eye out for mostly himself when he was pulled to a point and saw it. Twilight being strangled by a lizalfo. He was on the lower path and further down. Twilight was struggling. his strength was not going to save him this time. 

Screams and yells came from behind Wind and Time. Time was quicker to turn his head and acknowledge the last ragtag group of monsters behind them. "I'll take care of them," Time pulled a bow and quiver off his back and handed it to Wind. It looked to be the type of bow monsters would use, Time must of picked it up. "Shot that lizalfo, boy."   
Time then began to approach the monsters with a steady hand. Wind's own hands shook as he picked up the bow and arrows. Wind was not well trained with a bow and arrow. He took in a deep breath. "Any day now." growled Time as he forced a moblin into the flames.

Wind let out a shaky sigh as he continued to watch Twilight struggle against the lizalfo. Everything was too fast yet too slow all at the same time. Wind lined up an arrow to fire, pulling it back in a hurry. He let the arrow go, watching it fly through the air hitting the lizalfo in the shoulder yet it still had Twilight in a tight hold and looked no closer to death than before.

Wind took another arrow out of the quiver on the ground. He needed to kill this enemy or injure it great enough for Twilight to get free. Wind pulls back the arrow again. The area around him is tense as he tries to block out Time's hurrying. The arrow flies through the air. It was all wrong. It hits Twilight. 

The arrow forces its way through his neck making it completely through. In sheer panic Wind pulled out another arrow and is quick to fire it hits Twilight again. Impaling him through the neck again, ruthlessly ripping through it.

Panic was running high in Wind's mind he does not acknowledge where the arrow hit Twilight. Instead he opts to pull out another arrow. In a fast and hurried manner he lets the arrow go it hits the lizalfo in through the head. It does not immediately fall.Thats not right. Wind pulls out another arrow. This isn’t right! He lines the arrow up and lets it free. The arrow sores through the air. Twilight is swaying. He’s hit again. 

The lizalfo fell to the ground. Twilight continued to sway for a moment longer. His eyes made contact with Wind. They were filled with an emotion that Wind could not yet comprehend. Twilight's swaying stopped as he fell to the ground.

The bow fell out of Wind's grip when he realised what he had done. Wind had killed one of his brothers. The emotion in Twilight's eyes would be one he would never understand but he could only long too.

**Author's Note:**

> This fics "friendly fire" had Wind shooting shooting Twilight multiple times with arrows which results in Twilight dying granted...   
> the ending is a bit ambitious so you can interpret as you will 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
